


How Dean Fell in Love

by iridescentmist



Series: Don't Keep Secrets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This whole thing is basically just talking about how they fell in love, gaaaaay, its gay guys, relationship mention, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmist/pseuds/iridescentmist
Summary: Yeah so the title sucks, hopefully the fic doesn't.





	How Dean Fell in Love

Dean never thought he would be the type to get married for two reasons. One, he was a grade A slut, two, his lifestyle didn’t allow for that kind of thing. Punching monsters doesn’t give much time to settle down and have a family.

Then he found Cas. It wasn’t love at first sight by any means, but he felt something the first time they met. Most of it was anger. Part was confusion. If Dean had to guess, the rest was lust.  
If you asked Dean when he fell in love with Cas, he couldn’t give you a straight answer. Sam asked about it once.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“When did you fall in love with Cas?”

“Shut up, Sammy. You know emotional talk isn’t my deal.” Dean took a swig of beer. Sam started to apologize, but Dean cut him off. “No, fuck off, I’m going to tell you.” Dean thought back through his major memories of Cas, until one stuck out. “I don’t know when it happened, but I can tell you when I figured it out. Obviously, it started when we met.”  


“So it was love at first sight?”

“Hell no. When I saw him for the first time my two gut instincts were to fight or fuck. I was confused, I guess.”

“All those years of compulsory heterosexuality for it to be broken down in a minute.”

“Not really, but I’ll spare you the details.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably, Dean stifled a laugh.

“I figured it out after purgatory. I made up a whole memory about not being able to save him to deal with being unwanted. I mean, that’s pretty gay.”

“No shit.”

“I told him about it a couple years after that. We got together. Then we got married, kind of. We’re not legally married because I’m legally dead, but as far as I care he's my husband.”

“That’s gay as hell, dude.”

“I know.”


End file.
